Curious
by Tommy-yomz
Summary: In this story, Eriol likes Tomoyo and Tomoyo also likes Eriol while Syaoran and Sakura has a sisterly love for Tomoyo, and somewhere in this story, Tomoyo's cousin is visiting. ExT SxS YxM


**SUMMARY:**

In this story, Eriol likes Tomoyo and Tomoyo also likes Eriol while Syaoran and Sakura has a sisterly love for Tomoyo, and somewhere in this story, Tomoyo's cousin is visiting.

* * *

**STORY:**

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-Chan!" Sakura said.

"Ohayo, Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo said.

"Do you want to go to the cafe with Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun and me?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I cannot go with you." Tomoyo explained.

"Eh? Why?" Sakura asked.

"I have to accompany someone precious to us." Tomoyo said.

"Oh? Okay." Sakura replied, still confused.

"I'm sorry, maybe next time." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

(A/N: Can you guess who the precious someone is?")

**After Class:**

"Where's Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked.

"She said she can't go because she has to accompany someone precious to them." Sakura said.

"Someone precious to them?" Eriol asked. Sakura nodded.

"Well, then, let's get going." Eriol said.

**In the Cafe:**

"What do you want to order, Ma'am and Sir?" someone asked.

Sakura looked up and said,

"Onii-chan!" Touya stared then muttered,

"Gaki!"

"A Latte, please." Eriol said.

"Crème Brulée Bite" Syaoran said.

"Honey-Mustard Grilled Chicken Sandwich." Sakura said, smiling.

"Okay. Wait, where's Tomoyo?" Touya asked.

"She said she needs to accompany someone." Sakura said.

"Is that someone a boy?" Touya asked.

"I don't know. Why did you ask, onii-chan?" Sakura stated.

"Well, I saw her pass by with a boy." Touya said.

"A boy? Who could that be?" Syaoran asked.

"Maybe her friend or something." Eriol said,

"I'll get your orders for a minute." Touya said. Sakura nodded. Then after a minute, Sakura's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-chan, it's me Tomoyo."

"Wai! Tomoyo-chan! Why did you call?" She asked.

"Well, are you still in the cafe?"

"Yes, we're still are. Actually our order hasn't arrived, yet." She said.

"Oh? Then, can you wait for us?"

"Us? Well, ok, we'll wait for you." Sakura said.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan, bye."

"Bye!" _Click_

"What did she say?" Syaoran asked.

"She said they'll be here." Sakura replied.

"Here's your order." Touya said.

**For a while:**

Tomoyo and 'the boy' entered the cafe. Sakura noticed them and said,

"Tomoyo-chan, here!" She kinda yelled. Syaoran and Eriol turns and saw Tomoyo with a boy.

"Ouch! That hurts, Yahiro!" Tomoyo said while walking. 'Yahiro' is pinching her cheeks.

"Sorry, Tomoyo!" 'Yahiro' said. She sighed and nodded.

"Yo, Tomoyo!" Syaoran greet while Eriol waved with a smile.

"Can we seat here?" Tomoyo nicely asked. The three nodded. Tomoyo and 'Yahiro' sat down.

"So? Who's this?" Syaoran asked, rudely.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said then swat his arm. Sakura faced 'Yahiro' and asked,

"Hi! My name is Sakura and you are...?"

"Yahiro. My name is Yahiro Domoto." Yahiro replied. While eating and talking, Yahiro glances at his watch and said,

"Sorry, Tomoyo. I need to help mother organize the house." With that, he kissed Tomoyo's cheek and left. Tomoyo blushed faintly, so its unnoticeable . The three is in shock especially Eriol.

"What was that?" Syaoran asked, can't recover and is suspicious.

"Umm.. It's a kiss?" Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Syaoran-kun! Don't pressure Tomoyo!" Sakura scolded Syaoran.

"Sorry, I have to go." Eriol said.

"Eh? Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because!" Eriol said calmly but inside is jealousy. Tomoyo didn't reply but nodded.

The three of them watched Eriol leave the cafe and so is them.

**Sakura's house:**

"Good evening, Fujiitaka-otou-sama." Tomoyo greeted.

(A/N: Tomoyo is calling Sakura's father otou-sama because he's like a father to her.)

"Oh? It's Tomoyo-san, come inside."Fujiitaka said while walking in the salas.

"Are you looking Sakura-san?" Fujiitaka asked. Tomoyo nodded, smiling.

"Wait a minute here, I'll just call her." He said.

"Sakura!" Fujiitaka yelled. Footsteps can be heard in the stairs.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled the moment she saw Sakura.

"We'll just be upstairs!" Sakura said to her father.

**Sakura's room:**

"Is something wrong, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shook her head and said,

"I'm just here to clear my relation to Yahiro."

"He's my cousin so that makes you his 2rd cousin, I didn't get to say that to you because Eriol-kun left suddenly." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh! I see. Then, he's also my cousin?" Sakura asked excitedly. Tomoyo nodded and asked,

"Do you know the reason why Eriol-kun suddenly left?"

"Umm... maybe he's jealous or something?" Sakura said.

"Jealous? Why would he be jealous?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shooks her head and asked,

"Well then, do you still like Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo blushed and said,

"Of course, I still do." Sakura grinned and advices,

"Then clear this thing to him if you want." Tomoyo nodded and said,

"Well, that's it. Bye, Sakura-chan, See you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye!" Sakura replied.

**School:**

"Good morning, Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo greeted.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol replied.

"Why did you suddenly left the cafe?" She asked.

"Oh! Umm... Well, I have matters to do." He replied, smiling. Then, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Yamazaki arrive together.

"Did you know that we have a new classmate?" Yamazaki asked.

"That's true. We bumped into Sensei earlier and said that it's a boy." Chiharu said.

"I hope he's cute!" Naoko said.

"Well, I heard that he's incredibly handsome and kind." Rika said.

"Where did you know that?" Tomoyo asked.

"We also bumped into a girl with a dreamy eyes then we-" Naoko said

"-asked what's the matter then-" Rika interrupted and is interrupted by Chiharu.

"-She said that there's this guys that is so handsome and kind." Chiharu finished.

"Well, then maybe he can be friends to us." Eriol said. Then, the door suddenly opened and it reveals a tired Syaoran, Meilin and Sakura.

"Good Morning!" The six greeted.

"Good morning, everyone!" The three replied. Then another door opens and it's their teacher.

"Class, take your seats now so I can introduce you new classmate." Terada-sensei said. Whispers can already be heard into the whole class except the gang.

"Please, come in." There, stood a handsome boy with a pink messy hair and his amethyst eye.

"I'm Yahiro Domoto, nice to meet all of you." He greeted and his eye found Tomoyo. He smiles at her while she and Sakura giggles. Boys except Eriol and Yamazaki glared. While Syaoran glared with his overprotective eye.

"You can seat beside Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo please raise your hand." Terada-sensei said. But before Tomoyo raise her hand he interrupted.

"It's ok, Sensei. I know her very well along with Sakura Kinomoto." Yahiro said, smiling, Going to his way while smiling at Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Ok! Then will Tomoyo and Sakura show him around the campus later?" Terada-sensei asked.

"Yes, Sensei." The two of them replied, still giggling.

**Lunch, at the Cherry Blossom tree:**

"Can I seat here?" Yahiro asked.

"Of course, Yahiro." Tomoyo said. He seated between Tomoyo and Sakura besides there's no other seats.

"Oh! Hi! Yahiro-kun!" Sakura greeted.

"You didn't tell me that you'll transfer here!" Tomoyo said.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I just known it last night and I thought that it'll surprise you." Yahiro said while he hugs Tomoyo.

"It's okay. I'm just kidding!" Tomoyo said while laughing. He pouts and looked at another which happens to be Meilin. Tomoyo noticed that Meilin blushed under his gaze and smiled mischievously. She whispers to Sakura and they both giggle which surprise the gang along with Yahiro.

"Tsk tsk, Tomoyo. Are you planning something, again?" Yahiro asked. Tomoyo shooks her haid and said,

"No, I don't plan anything evilly, just doing another, you know, habits of mine." Tomoyo said.

"Anyway, Sakura-chan, you and Li-kun are really kawaii together!" She said while the couple blushed.

"Tomoyo-chan, don't torture them!" Eriol said, chuckling. All of a sudden, Yahiro glares at him. Eriol wonders why he did that.

_Ara, looks like another overprotective guy appeared. _Sakura thought.

"Is something the matter? Domoto-kun?" Chiharu asked.

"No, it's nothing. Call me by my name, please, everyone." Yahiro said.

"Don't glare at him like that, Yahiro!" Tomoyo whispered at him. Yahiro sighed and said,

"Okay, as you wish, Tomoyo." Tomoyo smiled then kissed his cheek, he sighed again. Syaoran got up and mentioned Sakura to follow him.

"Excuse us for a while." Sakura said.

**Around the corner; Sakura and Syaoran:**

"Who is he in Tomoyo's life?" Syaoran asked.

"He's Tomoyo's cousin which made him my 2nd cousin. Don't be overprotective around her." She said.

"Then, why did he glare at Eriol? Does he like Tomoyo _in that way_?" He asked.

"He does not! He's just very overprotective around her or when matters come to her." She explained.

He nodded and said, "So? Another protective guy is around, huh? No wonder Eriol is jealous yesterday."

"He really is jealous?" She asked. He nodded.

"That's the reason why he suddenly left at the cafe." He said.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"Just leave these things to them." He said.

"Don't tell him that, ne Syaoran-kun!" Sakura pleased.

"I won't tell him because Tomoyo is the one should be." He said.

"Thanks, I love you, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said then pecked his lips then leaves. He blushed and followed her.

**Back in the Cherry Blossom tree:**

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself to all of you except Tomoyo." Yahiro said.

"Yahiro is my name, I came from England. I'm with my mother and my butler. I live beside Tomoyo's mansion, and is cousin with Tomoyo and Sakura." Yahiro said.

"Oh! I thought you're Tomoyo's boy friend." Chiharu said.

"Yeah, After all, you two do act like lovers." Naoko said.

"Like, hugging and kissing cheeks." Rika said.

"Oh! I'm just really close and protective over her." Yahiro explained.

"Scratch the 'protective' line. He is indeed VERY protective over me." Tomoyo said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yah! Really!" She said.

"I don't think so. Maybe I can change your mind after doing this..." He faced Tomoyo then began tickling her, "... To you!"

"Ahahahaha! Stop!.. Haha! Stop! I...Can't... Breathe!" Tomoyo said. He stopped then said,

"What? Did I change your mind?" He said, laughing. She sticks her tongue while Eriol got up to leave.

"Wait! Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo yelled as she follows him.

**Eriol and Tomoyo:**

"Eriol-kun!" she yelled. He didn't turn around.

"Eriol-kun!" She again yelled. He still didn't turn around. Frustrated she said,

"ERIOL!" With that, he turned around and said,

"What?"

"What is wrong with you? Why are you walking out?" She asked.

"It's nothing." With that he left. Tomoyo runs toward him and hugged him from the back.

"Wait, don't leave please. At least talk to me, did I do something wrong?" She asked. He turned around to see Tomoyo crying. Feeling guilt he said,

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's my fault, okay? It's my feelings." He cupped her face and slowly kissed her tears.

"Don't cry." He said. Tomoyo nodded.

"Where are we?" She asked and he looks around.

"We're at the Training grounds, glad there are no people here." He said, and she nodded. As she turns around, she didn't notice the medium rock that fell. Eriol looked up and saw this then yelled,

"Tomoyo!" He run towards her and pushed her on the ground.

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo said, worried. He's on top of her.

"I'm okay." He said.

"No you're not, don't hold on anymore!"She said.

"I still can." He said. After a minute neither of them say anything. Eriol, knowing that he can't hold on anymore, gave up. This movement make both of them kiss. Eriol, the first one to recover, suddenly got up.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that!" He explained as he helped her get up.

"I know; it's okay." She said.

"I mean its okay, not that okay that you can kiss me. I mean okay. Argghh! I'm messed up!" She said as he chuckled.

"What's funny?" She said.

"You, you're weird." He said.

"Huh? I'm weird, you say?" She asked, irritated.

"Huh? It's just that I get what you mean." He said.

"Oh? Sorry." She smiled. Then all of a sudden, "Tomoyo!" someone yelled.

"Yahiro?" Tomoyo asked to herself.

"Are you hurt? Where did you go? Did this guy hurt you?" Yahiro asked.

"No, I'm not hurt. I just followed him, and no, he did not hurt me, in fact, he saved me." Tomoyo replied.

"Listen here, gaki! If you ever hurt my cousin, you're so dead!" Yahiro threaten Eriol. Then, Eriol began to laugh.

"Haha! You and Touya are so much alike, don't you agree, Syaoran?" He said. Syaoran completely agree.

"Touya? Haha! You're right!" Tomoyo and the others began to laugh.

"It may be funny but remember that!" Yahiro said.

"Yahiro!" Tomoyo said.

**After Class:**

"So? Did you ask her out?" Tomoyo asked.

"Not yet." Yahiro said.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Tomoyo, we've just met. I can't just ask her out suddenly." He said. Tomoyo sighed and gently said,

"I'll help you!" With a wink.

"No! Don't! I'll do this on my own! Promise!" He swears.

"Okay but if I didn't see any progress, your comments are not allowed." She said, smiling.

"Fine."

**Somewhere:**

"Guys, we need a plan." Tomoyo said.

"What kind of plan?" Sakura said.

"Oh! With that kind of eyes, we know what kind of plan that is." Naoko and Chiharu said.

"What?" Rika, Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura , Yamazaki and even Tomoyo asked. Then for a minute, they yelled,

"MATCH-MAKING"

"But for who?" Eriol asked.

"For my precious cousin and Li-kun's dear cousin." Tomoyo replied.

"What?" Syaoran said.

"Yahiro and Meling?" They asked. Tomoyo nodder, proudly.

"Do they like each other?" Rika asked. Tomoyo, once again, nodded.

"Then, what do we do?" Eriol asked.

"First, we should set them up on a date." Tomoyo said.

"And? What? Like send a person to go and invite them and in the end, they'll gonna be in one place and be a date?" Syaoran joked.

"Exactly, Li-kun!" Tomoyo said.

"What? You mean, you're not joking?" He asked.

"No! I'm serious."

"Fine."

"This is what we will do... (whispers) and then (whispers), got it?" Tomoyo asked. They all nodded.

"MATCH-MAKING BEGIN!"

**The other day:**

"Yay! So you're an item, now?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes! I'm so glad she accepted being my girl friend." Yahiro said.

"Yay!Let's party!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Oh, and meet me after school in the gait, ne!" Yahiro said. She nodded.

**Somewhere:**

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes. I'm returning to England." Eriol said.

"What if she became upset?" Syaoran asked.

"I think I can handle it." Eriol said.

"Okay and Eriol, go and meet me after school."

**After school:**

"Where is Yahiro?" Tomoyo asked to herself.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Why are you still here?" Eriol asked.

"Oh Yahiro said to meet him here." She said.

"Oh, I see."

**Unknown to them, the rest of the gang including Yahiro is hiding in the bush:**

"Are you sure that he'll leave tonight?" Sakura whispered asked.

"Yes, I'm sure; he mentioned it to me in Math class." Syaoran whispered said.

"She's going to be upset after she hears it." Yahiro whispered said.

"Maybe, Tomoyo can change his mind." Meilin whispered said.

"That's right. After all they didn't know that-" Chiharu said.

"-They like each other." Rika finished.

**Back to Tomoyo and Eriol:**

"That's weird, maybe they ditched us?" Tomoyo said.

"No, they didn't." Eriol said.

"Huh?" She asked.

"They set us up."

"Set us up? Why?"

"Maybe to make one of us confessed?"

"Confess? Oh you mean that _thing_ or that you'll go back to England?

"How did you know that?" He asked while Tomoyo is walking toward him.

"I heard it from Sensei."

"Oh!"

"Why didn't you say that to me? Huh?"

"I don't want you to be lonely."

"Do you think leaving without saying anything makes me happy?"She asked.

"No! I didn't mean that!" He said.

"Then, what do you mean?"

"I mean, so I can move on."

"Move on? Why do you need to move on?"

"If I confess something and you may reject me."

"What? Confess that you love me?" His head perks up and said,

"Yes, I think."

"Then, why don't you say it now?"

"Why should I? After all, you know it anyway."

"Maybe, so that I can return your feelings?"

"More like a statement than a question." He said.

"Really?"

"Yes, and okay, I'll confess to you."

"Go on."

"Tomoyo, I.. Aish..." He inhaled and said, " Aishiteru."

(A/N: Aishiteru means I love you.)

"Well, I think that's it."

"What?" She smiles.

"Tomorrow if you go to school, I'll response to what you said." With that she kissed him gently and wrapped herself around him. He, in a shock, responds slowly.

"Isn't that your response?"

"No, not yet, I think. Later."

**In the Bush:**

"Tomoyo-chan's so sweet!" Sakura said.

"And I thought they're going to fight." Chiharu said.

"Well, Tomoyo-chan did a good job." Rika said.

"Maybe, just maybe, this'll change Eriol's mind on going to England." Meilin said.

"It's not maybe." Syaoran said.

"He will not going to return to England." Yahiro said.

"Yes, that's because he'll wait for Tomoyo-chan's response. Did you know that changing one's mind is the job by the lover because she/he will surely is not gonna say no to his/her lover.

"Hai, hai!" They all replied.

(A/N: Hai, Hai means yes, yes.)

**School:**

"Good Morning!" Tomoyo greeted.

"Oh, where's Eriol-kun?" She asked to herself.

"He's supposed to be here early than me."

"Looking for someone?" She turned around and saw Eriol.

"I'm afraid that you'll go back to England." She said.

"Well, I'm here means I didn't go back, right?" He said. She nodded.

"Aishiteru! I really love you! Don't scare me like that again, will you?" She said.

"I love you, too. And why are you so afraid?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I'll lose you." She said. Then slowly, Eriol brought his arms at Tomoyo's waist then cupped her face and said, "I won't leave you. I'll always be here for you." With that he kissed her gently but passionately.

"Aishiteru." They both said together. Then the gang began to clap and they loudly said,"**CONGRATULATIONS**!

* * *

The END!

Reviews please!


End file.
